1. Field
The following description relates to a system and method of updating a key based on communication and security damage costs, and more particularly, to a system and method of managing a key updating time based on a tradeoff between a communication cost and a security damage cost for a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, multicast may be used as an effective method for simultaneously transmitting identical data to a number of users. Key updating for secure multicast services may be widely utilized in multimedia services, video conference, and the like. In this case, security characteristics should be such that each service is operated smoothly. Specifically, there are services requiring a strict security, while there are services not requiring the same. Also, there are services involving low cost at the time of updating keys due to abundance of communication resources, while there are services involving higher cost at the time of updating keys due to limitations in communication resources.
Accordingly, there is a need to determine a cycle for updating a key to minimize the cost based on service characteristics, and for a system and method that may effectively minimize the cost when updating the key.